1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a home interior monitoring system including a master device of a fixed phone connected to a fixed phone network and a smartphone carried and used by a user in the interior of a home, and a communication setting method between the master device and the smartphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a monitoring camera system (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5845453) that includes a monitoring camera, a master device of a fixed phone that is connected to a fixed phone network and can communicate with another fixed phone, and a smartphone that can wirelessly communicate with the master device through a wireless router and wirelessly connects with another mobile phone through a mobile phone network (for example, 3G or 4G).
In the monitoring camera system of Japanese Patent No. 5845453, the smartphone, in the case of a wireless router not being registered in the master device, displays a screen prompting a predetermined operation to be performed on the master device and waits for a signal from the master device. The master device directly and wirelessly connects with the smartphone by the predetermined operation and sends a setting request signal to the smartphone. The smartphone, when receiving the setting request signal, wirelessly connects with a wireless router to acquire router setting information from the wireless router and wirelessly connects with the master device to send the router setting information to the master device. The master device registers the wireless router based on the router setting information. Accordingly, when an instruction operation that causes, for example, the smartphone to display an image is performed, the master device receives information as to the instruction operation from the smartphone through the wireless router and can send image data transferred from the monitoring camera to the smartphone through the wireless router.
In Japanese Patent No. 5845453, disclosed is the master device directly communicating with the smartphone in the case of a wireless router not being registered in the master device, by temporarily using the master device as an access point of a wireless local area network (LAN) in order to register a wireless router in the master device.
However, the configuration of Japanese Patent No. 5845453 assumes that after a wireless router is actually registered in the master device, data (for example, the image data from the monitoring camera) is sent and received between the master device and the smartphone through the wireless router. Thus, after the image data from the monitoring camera is transferred to the master device, the master device can transfer the image data to the smartphone through the wireless router, but the master device cannot directly communicate with the smartphone and transfer the image data. In other words, when a wireless router is registered in the master device in the monitoring camera system of Japanese Patent No. 5845453, data cannot be sent and received between the master device and the smartphone without the wireless router in actual operation, thereby posing the problem of low convenience.